At the Beginning
by Fidelis613
Summary: Bill and Fleur's wedding amongst the tension before the war. BillFleur, HPGW, RWHG.


Title: At the Beginning

Authors: Kirsten and Christina

Spoiler: HBP

Disclaimer: Obviously we didn't write this. J.K. Rowling did because she's so much more brilliant than we are. We also didn't write the last song, which is by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis and is from the movie _Anastasia_.

**Chapter One.**

Ginny Weasley checked her appearance in the mirror before delivering Bill's present to her future sister-in-law. She and Hermione entered the room together. Ginny flinched as Hermione exclaimed "Oh, you look so beautiful!" to Fleur who stood in front of a full length mirror, looking nervous. Unfortunately, Ginny had to agree. The last few weeks had been stressful for the whole Weasley family as they dealt with Bill's accident a few weeks prior and Fleur had proven herself many times over.

"Thank you, I am so nervous." Fleur said as she looked over at Ginny. "What ef I trip?" she giggled.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine, Fleur. Even if you do trip, Bill won't mind. Here, this is from him; hopefully this will calm you down." Ginny then handed Fleur the simply wrapped box and small note. Fleur opened the present and read the note as Celica helped put the white pearl necklace the box had contained on the bride's neck.

_My love,_

_I am so excited that tonight I will be able to call you my wife.  
You are the kindest, smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met _

_and I am proud to be your partner in life. Take this necklace to remember_

_just how much I love you and how much I can't wait to see you when_

_you walk down that aisle. Tu et mon amour et mon espouse, pour toujours._

_-Bill _

"I am so lucky to 'ave found 'im." She turned back to the mirror and carefully looked herself over, from her tiara and veil topped blonde hair, to her perfectly made-up blue eyes, and finally to her gorgeous white and cream wedding dress, with a lacey and jewel encrusted floor length over-robe. Taking a deep breath, she remembered the day she had first seen him…

Bill took a seat in the only chair that sat in the chapel, surrounded by his father, brothers, and a friend, Harry Potter. "What if she decides she doesn't want to marry me? I mean, I don't understand why a woman as beautiful as her loves me in the first place. I bet when she looks in the mirror she's going realize that she can do better than me with a face like that…especially after everything that's happened…" he muttered, putting his head in his hands.

"Oi, cheer up Bill!" Fred said, while standing on his right side, checking the flower on his lapel. The twins were on their best behavior today.

"Yeah, she may be blonde but she's not stupid." George said, looking at his twin.

"I was this nervous when I married your mother." Mr. Weasley said, thinking back to his own wedding day. He and Molly didn't have much money but that didn't make the day less special for them. He now turned back to his oldest son, "Don't worry, Bill. Fleur will be walking down that aisle in no time. Here, have one of these. They're a great Muggle candy called Reese's Peaunt Butter Cups."

"Thanks Dad." Bill said, talking one of the small, foil wrapped candies.

"All set in here?" Charlie asked, poking his head in the door, "By the way, Bill, Fleur looks amazing."

Bill smiled weakly as they all lined up to walk into the Charlie. Mr. Weasley joined his wife in the front row, next to Bill's grandparents and Mr. Weasley's sister. Bill walked down the aisle first, followed by his best man, Charlie, then Ron, and finally Harry.

They joined the minister who smiled at Bill before nodding at the organist, who began to play the Wedding March. Everyone smiled and turned to watch Gabrielle walk down the aisle. Ginny then began her march up the aisle. Harry could only stare. Her long, auburn hair hung down her back in sweeping curls, covering the back of her dress. Harry's tuxedo was having the same reaction on Ginny. His unruly black hair was the same and his brilliant green shone as he smiled at her. She timidly smiled back her before talking her place next to Gabrielle. Hermione came next, her brown hair tamed in a mass of curls that sat on top of head. Ron could only stare as Hermione smiled confidently. Ginny and Hermione were followed by Fred and George, mischievous grins on their faces, who split apart when they got to the alter. George joined the bridesmaids while Fred stepped in between his two brothers. Then came the maid of honor, Celica. She smiled softly as she made her way down the aisle, her blonde hair pulled back with glorious diamond pins.

And, finally, the doors opened. Fleur stood there, her eyes only for her future husband. Everyone in the chapel stood as Fleur and her father made their way down the aisle. When they finally reached the end of the aisle, Bill took his bride's hand and shook the hand of his father-in-law. Together Bill and Fleur stepped up in front o the minister, their hands and wands joined, just like their lives would forever.

After a short but sweet wedding ceremony, the happy couple and their guests retired for dinner and dancing under the stars. They dined on French food as well as English favorites.

Harry who was sitting next to his best friend, Ron Weasley, was having a grand time. It was nice to forget about Voldemort and the events of the past month, even if only for one night. He was enjoying spending time with his close friends, who were almost a family to him. Ron turned to Harry. "I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts with all this food." he said, taking another helping of meat and potatoes as well as some French dish. Harry laughed and remembered fondly his first day at Hogwarts when the food had magically appeared on the tables in the Great Hall. With this thought, also came the remembrance of meeting Dumbledore and the funeral he had attended only a month earlier. As his thoughts drifted back to that day he glanced at Ginny. It had been at the funeral that he had told her that he couldn't be with her. Ginny was laughing and talking with Hermione at the other end of the head table. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and wished that he could be with her. The few weeks they had been together had been such a happy time in Harry's life, but he knew their relationship would only bring harm to Ginny and he couldn't do that to her. Still, it couldn't hurt to look at the way her hair shined in the moonlight…

Ron saw Harry looking over to the other end of the table and turned to see what he was looking at. He caught Hermione's eye and his stomach felt a little nauseous. This last year he had begun to notice her more and more. It was the little things like the way she twirled her hair when she read or the way she always crinkled her eyes when she laughed that made his heart seem to skip a beat. He wanted desperately to dance with her, just as he had at the Yule ball two years prior. This time he wasn't going to miss his opportunity. If nothing else, there was always the first dance, with the entire wedding party. Almost immediately after Ron finished this thought, the disc jockey began to play a beautiful and slow song by Kristin Wimbledow, a popular singer among the wizarding community.

"And now, for the couple's first dance as husband and wife." announced the DJ as Fleur and Bill stood and started towards the dance floor.

_From the moment we met, I knew where this would end_

_I knew it would be like this for us_

_Together in each other's arms, happy as can be_

_For all of eternity _

Bill motioned to Charlie for the wedding party to join them on the dance floor. Fred and George grabbed their real dates Angelina and Maria (a "business associate" of George's) and Harry and Ron slowly went towards the floor, both secretly ecstatic to be dancing with Ginny and Hermione respectively. Harry smiled at Ginny as he placed his hand gently around her waist and took her other hand in his. "You look really nice tonight." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." Ginny said and smiled at Harry. She was secretly happy that the wedding party was expected to dance with each other. Ginny was so happy to be in Harry's arms again. She had to admit that she loved it when Harry's strong arms surrounded her. Here, in his arms, she felt safe.

Across the dance floor, Hermione was talking to Ron while they danced, "The wedding ceremony was so beautiful and Fleur looked gorgeous. I've never been to a real wizard wedding. Of course, I've read about them…"

"Hermione, be quiet." Ron said, "I just want to dance with you."

This stopped Hermione. She knew that Ron had feelings for her, as a friend, but she had never thought there was anything else there. At least, she had thought, not from him. She had started noticing how much Ron had changed this last year. He no longer had that boyish image but was now becoming more of a man. Hermione kind of liked that. "This is nice…dancing with you." Ron said, looking into her brown eyes turning only slightly red on his ears. Hermione was proud that he didn't look away. She smiled, "Yes, yes it is." She then put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Molly looked around at all of her children. She was happy because she knew that they were happy. Bill was dancing with his new wife and they did make a handsome couple. It had taken Fleur, with her love, to convince Bill that beauty wasn't skin deep. Charlie was dancing with the maid of honor, Celica and he was laughing at something that she said. Angelina had checked Fred's pockets before she had even agreed to dance with him. She did know how to keep him in line. Molly couldn't help wondering if they would be planning another wedding in the near future. George was spinning Maria around the dance floor, having a grand time as they danced. Gabrielle was dancing with her grandfather, talking in French and looking like she was quite enjoying herself. Ron was dancing with Hermione, and looked content to have her in his arms. They made an interesting couple, Molly thought to herself. She liked Hermione a lot for her smarts, kindness, and courage with the events of the time. She was satisfied that Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting closer and thought that they would make a good couple.

Molly was happiest, perhaps, to see Harry and Ginny dancing together. She knew how much Ginny cared about Harry since all he had been was a legend in her head and could guess, by looking at the two together, that Harry liked Ginny just as much. She couldn't imagine her Ginny, her little girl, being with the famous Harry Potter. She was worried about how Ginny might react if something happened to Harry during this Second War. Oh well, she thought as she sighed, for right now, in this moment, they could have each other.

After the first dance, it was time to cut the cake. Ron was especially looking forward to this part. His mum made the best cake. The cake was rolled out on a table with a beautiful white tablecloth. The cake had a kissing bride and groom on top of the three layers that then stepped back from each other and smiled at those gathered around to reveal that they looked just like the real bride and groom. Just as Bill went to cut the cake, the cake toppings started to float away. Then the top layer floated away. Harry couldn't stop laughing. Then the second layer started to float away and pretty soon, the entire cake was floating away.

"Fred! George! My beautiful cake!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as everyone turned around to find them directing the pieces of cake with their wands.

"Mum, we're not doing anything wrong." Fred said.

"Yeah, Mum, your cake will be fine." George said as they directed the cake into a parade.

Everyone was laughing, even Bill and Fleur. As Mrs. Weasley argued with the twins, Ginny decided to take Harry aside; she needed to talk to him.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute." She quietly said into his ear.

He nodded and led them away from the laughing crowd and up to the grove where they sometimes played Quidditch.

"What's up?" he said to her quietly.

"Harry, I can't do this. I've been trying these past few weeks to go back to how it was before, but I can't. For me there was no before. I've always had feelings for you, since I was a little girl and I can't go back to just being friends with you. Not when I know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

"Gin, I do have feelings for you, that's the problem. I care about you and I want what is best for you, and this is not what is best. I need to keep you safe, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused you to be hurt, or worse…" he trailed off not wanting to think about Ginny being tortured or killed because of him.

"But I'm willing to take the risk. I know what its like. I've been there too. Remember what happened my first year…we have more in common than you think."

"That just proves my point, he used you then, he won't hesitate to do it again, especially if you're close to me."

"He might use me even if we're not together, just because I'm related to so many people in the Order. You don't have to give me up because of him. That's letting him win, letting him get to you and take away something that you care about. I am willing to risk it if you are."

"Ginny…" Harry was about to tell her that he just couldn't do that to her, he couldn't let her be harmed, but then she looked up at him. A piece of her hair fell in front of her eyes and she looked up at the sky and blinked rapidly, trying to hold back her tears. He automatically reached out and pushed her hair back behind her ear and realized that he was already harming her. He was hurting her emotionally. Ginny was strong and smart and she wanted to help fight Voldemort, she would be able to get herself out of any situation if she needed to. He began again, with a new perspective. "Ginny, are you sure about this? Are you sure you're willing to risk your life just to be with me?"

She continued to blink and nodded quite rapidly. Taking a deep breath and calming herself down, she looked at him and smiled, "I am."

Harry put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace and breathed in the deep scent of her hair. Ginny reached up and gently kissed Harry, and Harry kissed her back. Harry gently broke the kiss to smile at Ginny. Pulling her tighter, they just stood like that. Safe from the world, they only needed each other.

"Harry? Ginny? Where are you?" Ron called. He and Hermione had been set to find Harry and Ginny so that wedding pictures could be taken.

Harry broke apart from Ginny but still kept her hand tightly laced with his, "Over here, Ron!" he called.

Ron stopped short when he saw his baby sister holding hands with Harry. He couldn't help but smile; if there was anyone that deserved to be with Ginny, it was Harry.

"Did you two get back together?" Ron asks.

"Honestly, Ronald…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ginny looked at Harry, who smiled, "I guess that you could say that. Now, Ron, you were looking for us?"

"Oh, yeah, mum wants us for pictures." Ron said and they started back up the path towards the house.

"I wonder what surprise Fred and George have in store for the pictures..." Ginny said. Harry smiled and put his hand around her waist as they headed inside.

The wedding pictures passed with only a slight hitch. Fred and George had turned all of the flowers into frogs and unfortunately, Bill and Fleur will have a few frogs in their wedding pictures. Everyone looked lovely though, and happiness clearly shown from everyone's faces.

Ron, who had done something thinking after seeing Harry and Ginny kissing, decided that now was the time to make his move with Hermione. He asked the DJ to play a special song and then went to find her. She was talking to Gabrielle and their cousin. "Why do they always have to travel in packs, it's like the Yule Ball all over again." Ron thought to himself. He wouldn't let this end the same way that the Yule Ball had, though. He would ask her…as soon as he caught his breath.

"Um, Hermione, I was wondering if I could have this dance." He asked nervously.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Luckily they weren't the only ones dancing; Harry and Ginny were dancing again, as were Charlie and one of the guests.

_Today, we only have today,_

_Never know what's going to happen,_

_No, no, no, no_

_So will you wrap me up in your arms_

_And hold me tight?_

"I like this song." Hermione said.

Ron smiled, "I'm glad. Look, Hermione, I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what? Say that there's something special between us? That we're more…more than just friends?" Hermione seemed to be nervous; something Ron wasn't used to seeing in her.

"Um, I guess so." He said confused that she had been the one to say it. This threw off his whole speech!

"Good because that's what I wanted to say to you." Hermione said, smiling.

Ron couldn't help but smile back at her, "So where that does leave us?"

"At the beginning?" Hermione asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." He said and then leaned to kiss her gently.

Harry looked across at two of his best friends. They looked really happy, and Harry was happy to see that they had finally gotten over their stubbornness and were now dancing happily together.

Today was the beginning of something. Bill and Fleur had gotten married, he and Ginny were back together again, and it seemed that Ron and Hermione were starting something as well. Who knew what would happen tomorrow, but for today they were safe and that was all they had and all they needed.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you _

No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
I need love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing is going to tear us apart

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' on  
Starting out on a journey

And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'

In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning  
With you

**End Chapter One.**


End file.
